Belonging
by Mac and Bloo Cheese
Summary: We all want to belong. In one way or another, the students of Hogwarts all find their place somewhere. Includes all Eras!
1. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

The moment the Sorting Hat cried Slytherin, the whole Hall was silent. It was so quiet, that you could've heard a pin drop. Even the Gryffindors had stopped talking for once.

Albus Severus Potter didn't dare look at the Gryffindor table when Professor McGonagall lifted the Hat off his head in slight shock. He kept his head down, and hurried over towards the stunned Slytherin table.

It was quiet. Too quiet for Albus' liking.

They were all staring at him. Stop! He wanted them to stop! He didn't like having so many pairs of eyes fixed on him, while his own were swimming.

"All right, that's enough, moving on!" barked Professor McGonagall. Everybody snapped out of their daze and continued to whisper to each other as the Sorting went on.

Albus glanced at the Professor's table. Hagrid sent him a small smile. Albus didn't smile back.

He didn't belong here.

He wanted to be in Gryffindor, with his cousins, with James, not in the bad house.

If he didn't belong here, then he didn't belong anywhere.

* * *

**We were learning about Belonging in English and this was born...different themes for different chapters. Hope you like it. Sorry if it's so short.**


	2. Accord

_Accord; give or grant someone power, status or recognition_

"Dad!" shouted a tall, slender girl with fiery red hair that reached to her lower back, she skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, where her parents, brother and sister were standing around the kitchen bench chattering away happily.

"Woah there, Victoire!" said Bill, laughing as his fifteen-year-old daughter waved something around in her hand.

"I got it!" she squealed with delight, waving an envelope around in the air with a wide grin on her face. Her big blue eyes sparkled.

"Got what?" Louis Weasley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a Prefect!" she squealed again, which caused Louis to groan, and Dominique just rolled her eyes. Of course her perfect sister would become Prefect.

"Oh, Victoire darling, that is wonderful news!" Fleur said, pulling her eldest child into a hug. Bill joined them.

"Congratulations, Victoire! Hopefully you'll be able to keep your brother in line, now he's at school," Bill said, giving a warning but humorous look at his only son.

Louis just rolled his eyes and muttered something to Dominique, who laughed. Victoire eyed them suspiciously. She shook her head, she wasn't going to let her brother and sister ruin her achievement. She'd been wanting to be a Prefect ever since she saw her best friend Teddy with a badge so shiny and bright, she knew she was going to get it.

And she finally did.

* * *

**Eh, a bit better than the previous chapter...and yes, the word was Accord.**


	3. Affiliation

_Affiliation; attaching, connecting, joining or bonding_

* * *

James Sirius Potter was in the Gryffindor common room with Fred, sitting by the fire. They had just come back from Hogsmeade, with their bags stuffed with things from Zonko's Joke Shop and some butter beer in their hands.

"Potter, how did you get that butter beer?" Madeline, James' long term crush, asked him as she entered the common room.

"Oh, um, from the kitchens," James lied.

She raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't believe him.

"It's true!" Fred said indignantly.

"Don't you have work to do?" Madeline asked them.

"Nup, we had a free this morning, didn't we Fred?" James said nonchalantly.

"Whatever. I've got work to do now." Madeline said, heading up towards the girl's dormitories stairs. James was going to try this year. Really, _really _try. He was going to try to get Maddy to see that he has a whole other personality apart from the James who pranks and hexes people in the corridor for the sake of it.

"So, what big prank are we going to get up to this year? You realise it's our second last year here, right?" Fred asked him. In their first year, they turned their transfiguration classroom into a live aquarium. It took Filch a good couple of months to clean up their mess. Most of the students couldn't believe how they did it, because they were only first years. They got into so much trouble that they were banned from attending any Feasts (such as the Halloween feast, which was their favourite) and they each had a detention every weekend for the rest of the year. But, it was worth it.

During their second year, they tricked the house elves in the kitchens into sending the food up into the common rooms instead of the Great Hall where everyone was for dinner. They actually got suspended for three weeks. But on the bright side, they had the whole train to themselves on the way back home. James had gotten so many Howlers from his mother that it wasn't funny.

"...Oh, we're not." James replied.

"_What?"_ Fred asked, looking shocked. Just then, Madeline came back down, carrying her schoolbag. James stared at her for a while, and then Fred finally caught on why.

"Oh, I see. James, let it go. You've been asking her out for the past four years and she's always said no." Fred told him.

"I'm not going to give up!" James said. Fred rolled his eyes, not willing to believe his cousin's argument.

James wasn't, however. He was going to ask Madeline out whether it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**This could be read along with my other story, Changes...it fits in well. Reviews are welcome, of course. **


	4. Allegiance

_Allegiance; loyalty or commitment to a superior or to a group or cause_

* * *

Hermione had thought about what defined Dumbledore's Army as a group against Umbridge.

It definitely wasn't the coins she had cleverly come up with, to notify the team members of their secret meetings. Nor was it their skills as a group together, but she thought she knew what it was, over the past three weeks of their first few meetings.

Their bond as one big group-one that had grown so much in such little time, and it was a special one.

Harry was a great teacher, and he taught great things to his students.

Hermione was excellent at keeping track of their progress, and Ginny was amazing at performing spells-much better than her brothers.

They all worked together, each and every one of the DA members had something special to contribute to the group.

Even if it was only small, it all counted in the end.

* * *

**Yeah...I haven't updated this thing in a while, but I'm determined to finish it. Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Alliance

_Alliance; a union or an association formed _

"It's not _called _a secret club; it's called a Union!" hissed Rose for the hundredth time.

Al rolled his eyes. "We _know _Rose, but don't you think he's gonna find out sooner or later?"

"Shhhh, Al! Do you want the entire school population to know what we're doing?"

"What _are _you doing?"

Rose shot Al a 'nice going' look as her cousin, James Sirius Potter came up behind them, which scared the living daylights out of Al.

"Al, it's only me," James laughed at his brother. "So, what are you guys planning that's so secret you can't tell me?"

"...Okay guys, I think we got everything organised. I'm just going to have to get the balloons tomorrow from..." Fred Weasley II came up behind his cousins and stopped talking immediately when he saw James.

"Guys, you know I don't like people keeping secrets from me!" James complained, not liking the fact that he didn't know what was going on.

"Don't worry James, it's nothing that won't kill you...perhaps." Fred smirked, and Rose's eyes widened.

"Fred! Can you please _go _now? I'll talk to you later in...our meeting place," said Rose, eyeing James curiously.

James looked slightly upset and mad.

"Relax James, just hang in there until tomorrow...after all, it _is _Halloween tomorrow night."

James stared after the group as they disappeared from the Great Hall.

* * *

**Short I know, but I hope you liked it. It was the Next Generation, by the way. :)**


End file.
